Lady Bug
by Krin
Summary: [Discontinued] Story of the little girl who keeps all the candles in the Oracle's Water Slum house lit. Set between J2 and J3.
1. Stars

_Okayyy! Has anyone ever looked at that hut the Oracle in and wondered who takes care of it? I mean, that's a lot of candles to keep lit. The Oracle's gotta look spiffy for his special clients. Anyway.  
  
If the method of communication between the girl and the Oracle is unclear, please let me know and I'll try to rewrite it so it makes more sense.  
  
Official disclaimer: I own nothing you've already heard of, and everything you haven't. See? Easy!  
  
Okay the chapters for this story got messed up, so please bear with it. This story will integrate into the game ya'll know and love._  
  
As a reward, I grant you another dark power...  
  
The Oracle's voice was lost in a thunder of spectacular Precursor power. Raw energy sizzled through the air and engulfed the vaguely man-shaped being in the center of the hut. He writhed, suspended and screaming.   
  
Above the ragged lines of eco a tiny figure huddled.  
  
The pale monster dropped to the floor and ran out, extinguishing several candles on the way.  
  
The figure peeked out from behind a ceiling rafter. She blinked, waiting to make sure the monster wouldn't come back. The Oracle was silent, and the air stank of smoke and ancient Precursor magic.  
  
Dang ol' monster! He's _scary!_ And he made a big mess. The girl edged around the thin beams, climbed onto the Oracle's head, and slid down its nose-like projection. It sent a weak wave of irritation through her. She patted the tip of its snout and shook her head, her short black hair bobbing around her chin. You should stop inviting him.  
  
She dug into her dress pocket for a box of matches. She ran around the room, re-lighting the candles. You know, I can't swing my feet when the monster's in here, she mumbled to the Oracle, pinching used matches between her lips. It shone dimly. If my legs get caught- poof! You'll get me with your magical powers, she wiggled her fingers and laughed. The Oracle made a snorting sound, which she felt more than heard. Finally, she straightened the rug and sat down, tossing the matchbox into the air. What's for dinner?  
  
The Oracle said nothing.  
  
All right, she pouted. I'll clean some more. She got a long broom with metal bristles and cleared out the Oracle's snout. You've got dead birds in here! She made a face and ran into a corner. The birds stared, featherless wings lying over broken bodies. The Oracle said nothing, but the air filled with a sense of impatience. Holding the tip of the broom, she swept them outside the hut. Yuck. Oooh, it's raining. She leaned her head on the door frame and watched the drops fall through the mist. She thought of the monster. When's the next time he's coming back? She turned around. Darn candles! There's a million of She bent and relit those closest to the exit. What's that fuzzy thing on his shoulder? Can I play with it? When do I get to go home?  
  
The Oracle said nothing. It only spoke to the people who visited it. She, however, felt its emotions and desires inside her own body. The Oracle usually kept a wisp of its being within her at all times, ready to communicate whenever needed. Though it suppressed its emotional power considerably, she usually felt what it felt. It only left her to make the monster more monstrous.  
  
She got some polish for its metal snout. Scrubby scrubby! She sang. Gonna make you gleam! The Oracle shivered around her skin, sharing the feeling of renewed shine. She rubbed her arms, unaccustomed to the strange sense.   
  
Can I have some food now? She wiped her hands on her red dress.   
  
The Oracle made a hollow sound and bread manifested itself on the floor. Juice ran down its eyes. she laughed as she caught it in cupped hands. She held the bread up and soaked it in the sugary tears. The Oracle hummed in its amused way, reverberating in her chest and filling her head with light and happiness.   
  
She climbed up into the rafters and opened the secret skylight. The clouds rolled away and the stars sparkled- millions and millions of them. The Oracle below sent her calming waves, gently wrapping her essence in its own slumber. The stars twinkled and smiled, and eventually filtered into her dreams.


	2. At least the candles are still lit

_The reason this is so short is cuz ff.net won't let me put asterisks b/w my author notes and the story... grr..._  
  
-final dark power...  
  
She gasped and sat up, wide awake. Precursor magic stung her nose. Blue light flashed from below. She clutched her chest- the Oracle's usual presence was gone. Gripping the beam, she turned carefully and looked down. The monster! He was huge! She screamed. He raised his arms, the massive claws nearing as he roared, unseeing eyes black and terrible-  
  
He turned and ran, braids of smoke flowing after him. The hut rumbled and she almost fell. The Oracle sighed and its presence returned, weak from filling the monster with energy.   
  
Carefully, she slid down the Oracle's snout and crept to the door, holding her breath. In the distance the monster was ripping through throngs of screaming people, knocking them into the dirty water. A few of the city guards were shooting it, but the monster kept going.   
  
I hope it goes far away and never comes back.  
  
The Oracle almost laughed. She could feel its amusement curling between her ribs. What's so funny?  
  
Its smirk flitted around her head and then it restrained itself.   
  
She looked around the hut. At least all the candles are still lit. She tapped one foot on the floor.   
  
The Oracle shimmered.  
  
I don't want to go in the water!  
  
The hut creaked a little.  
  
I wasn't the one who used cheap wood to make the stilts!  
  
A tiny circle of pink light cut through the floor. She eyed it. A cake.  
  
Oh, fine.


	3. Weaving through rot

She gritted her teeth, weaving strong shoots of gingham through the wood. She sat in a small hammock, suspended under the Oracle's hut. A basket of shoots sat on the pier above her, the tips of the wood hanging over just enough that she could reach them. The stilts had begun to rot, and the weight of the metal statue inside threatened to break through the floor.   
  
She swung her legs and hoped the big fish in the water wouldn't jump up and bite her toes. Red shoots around the green, she braided the multi-colored wood through the stilts. Green and blue, red shoots around the green...  
  
A guard glanced at her as he passed. She made a face at his back. Suddenly he turned around. She shook. The Oracle, awakened from its nap by her fear, looked out through her brown eyes.  
  
She didn't notice it inside her head. The guard bent down and laid his huge gun over his knees.  
  
What are you doing? His voice was loud. It hurt her ears.  
  
I'm fixing the house. She held up a shoot. The stilts are rotted, mister.  
  
The guard breathed heavily through his mask. Have you seen anything unusual in this sector?  
  
She pointed down the pier. A huge monster ran that way. He was hurting people. She looked away. That's not nice.  
  
The guard snorted and stood. His gun brushed the basket and the shoots tipped into the water. She yelped and dove in after them. Nice to see some children finally pulling their own weight, he stomped off.   
  
She spat out filthy water and shivered. Eek! The fish! A big yellow fish swam around her legs, cutting her skin with its sharp fins. She threw the shoots onto the pier and grabbed the hammock. She screamed. The Oracle sent a wave of faint alarm through her. I am being careful! The fish charged and she punched it in the nose. It reared back and churned the water. She swung one leg up and managed to heave herself into the hammock. It swung violently as she gasped for breath. The fish circled beneath her, snapping its jaws.  
  
Stupid, mean ol' guard, she pulled her legs under her chin. Dang ol' fish! She shook her fist at it. Red curved around her knees and down her calves. She touched the cuts with one finger. Her fingertip felt hot. She looked at it. It turned green. She held her hand out as far as she could. The fish poisoned my finger! The Oracle sent urgent waves through her. Green light erupted from beneath her nail.   
  
Without thinking, she traced her cuts with her fingertip. The green and red flashed together into long strands of scar tissue. When the last drop of blood had disappeared, her fingertip cooled.  
  
She stared at it for a while. The nail remained light green. She sniffed her finger. It smelled like magic. Um... thank you, Oracle.  
  
It sent no emotion in reply and went back to sleep. She shrugged and continued to weave gingham into the rotted stilts. Red shoots around the green...  
  
Love it? Hate it? Lemme know. Pllllllease! This isn't the end. There is no end. It will continue, fear not.


	4. Lady Bug

**All right, this wasn't anything more than a passing idea, so I was real surprised when I sat and wrote this out. There be a story in here somewhere!   
And special thanks to the following linklies: Phoenix Flower (yeah, there were problems with the stupid chapters, haha), DarkMistress950 (it relates back to the game in this chapter), doomofevil, Quick-demon, and anonymous (I think my originality is manufactured when the rest of my brain becomes disgusted with Things Already Been Done and forces itself to function- not that all Things Already Done be bad). Specially since you guys also review my other stuff... thanks! I really appreciate it!  
Who likes Daxter? watches the hands go up Kay good. He's here!**  
  
Hey, watch it!  
  
The woman looked around. She didn't see anything.  
  
Yo, thin skirt blowin' in the breezes! Down here!  
  
She looked down into a furry orange face and screamed.  
  
Daxter watched the woman run, arms flailing through the air. Don't twist your holey panties in a knot! he called after her. He brushed off his arms. Two feet tall ain't a good size for anyone who doesn't wanna get stepped on. And I'm that much closer to the dust. Humph. He shook his head at the paper in his hands. I let sweetcheeks order one lousy import and what's this? He squinted at it. Fine Sicklian Squid Ale?! Yealch! That's not going to sell. He tapped his chin. Unless... I'll pawn it off on Sig. He loves Sicklian imports.  
  
He muttered some more and strode off toward his tavern. As he got closer to the port, the forest of legs and knees thickened. Daxter pushed his way through, preferring to weave around the skinny women. Ooo, helloooo, he cooed. A woman looked glanced down and kicked him aside.  
  
Nasty rodent problem, she spat.  
  
Who you callin' a rodent?! Daxter rubbed his side and glared. I happen to be one of a kind! Unique! A precious commodity!  
  
The woman scoffed and turned. Daxter sighed. No one appreciates the possibilities a furry can offer. Oh no- There, between the shorts and skirts and baggy pants, was the unmistakable shape he had learned early on to avoid. A figure smaller than the rest. A figure that would grab his tail and pull his ears and rip its grubby little fingers through his fur and hug him so hard he couldn't breathe and make a million assorted, disturbing noises while dripping snot from every facial orifice, -a child!  
  
Daxter turned and prepared to run, but as he had feared, a tiny hand grabbed his tail and pulled him back. He covered his ears, anticipating the happy squeals and burbling delights. He was pleasantly surprised when, a few seconds later, the child cuddled him close and ran from the crowds. This pleasant sensation quickly vanished.  
  
Let me go! All he could see was the red of the child's dress. He pushed against her, trying to claw his way out of her arms.   
  
No squirming, said the child. She held him up and looked at him.   
  
Daxter let her stare for a second, hoping her attention span was shorter than his own. Her big, brown eyes wandered over his face and her mouth opened in awe. Then she smiled and hugged him, hard.   
  
All riiiii-oof! he gasped. His tongue flopped out over her shoulder.  
  
You're the thingy the monster had! She screamed.  
  
He winced, as his right ear was smashed into her face. Lemme go!  
  
You promise to help me and keep the monster away and I'll let you go!  
  
Fine! Sure! Whatever! Daxter wheezed. The girl dropped him. He hit the ground and rubbed his butt. She covered her mouth with her hands and laughed. Yeah, you think I can't hear you, Daxter frowned.  
  
What're you? She squatted a little and pet his head.  
  
He grabbed her wrist. No touching. I'm an ottsel. He let go of her and struck a pose. The only one this miserable city's ever had.  
  
Hi, ottsel. She waved.  
  
Call me Daxter.  
  
Hi, Daxter. She waved again.   
  
There was a noticeable silence. Her staring did nothing to alleviate the awkwardness.  
  
Daxter looked around. Nice meeting you, but I really gotta go and do this thing, ya know. See this paper? He held it up. This says that Daxter needs to go to his bar and fix stupid things that his assistant did. See ya.   
  
You can't go! The little girl held her hands out. I saved you from all the kicking ladies and you promised you would help me and so you can't go!  
  
Watch me. Daxter turned and strolled off.  
  
the little girl bit her lip. But I need help.  
  
I'm sure you do. Daxter waved a hand. I know I do. Everyone in Haven needs it. Go get some help from over there, he pointed to the water. Jump right in. The fishies would love to help you.  
  
But the Oracle is gone!  
  
Daxter stopped in mid step, eyes slowly widening. _The Oracle? Gone?_ He blinked. _This isn't my department. Just turn around and tell the annoying girl child she needs to go home. Or find Onin. Where's her mom, anyway?_ He started turning. _But if I go over there, she might grab me again. I can't fight little girls; Jak wouldn't let me live that down. Better stay over here. _ He swung his leg to the front again. _The Oracle is gone? How do you misplace a whole freakin' Oracle? It's not like someone could just pick that sucker up and walk off with it. Krew could've eaten it-_ He grinned, -_but he exploded. And there would've been real problems with getting it back again. I don't think I'm going to think about that anymore. Aahhh hmmm._ He turned halfway again. _Who put me in charge of this? I'll tell her to see Onin from a distance, that way I'll have plenty of time to start running if I need to._ He turned his face and opened his mouth-  
  
-and saw the little girl crying into the wall. Against his better judgment, he walked up to her and touched her back. Uhh... hey, Miss Sobby Pants. You okay?  
  
The girl sniffed. Then she giggled. Then she turned and faced him, wiping her nose on her sleeve. I'm okay, she curtsied. But I'm not wearing pants.  
  
Daxter rolled his eyes. That makes two of us.  
  
Hee hee, the girl smiled and took his paw.  
  
Hey! What did I say about touching? He looked at her hand. Ew! Girl, you got a fungus or something in that nail, he whipped his paw away.  
  
No! That's from the Oracle. She pointed to her calves. Daxter winced at the sweeping scars. It helped me when this fish came, she made her hands into a jaw and snapped at the air, cuz I fell in the water and the fish came and I punched it in the nose! But it cut me but then the Oracle fixed me and that's why I'm green there.  
  
Daxter squinted. Okayyy... look. I got this thing I have to do, but I know someone who can help you. The girl started to huff. Eh eh! Hear me out. Her name is Onin. She has a nice pet monkeybird who would just _love_ to meet you. Onin is very important and smart, and she'll help you find the Oracle.  
  
  
  
Now Daxter has to go, kay? So you just stay right here, he pushed her hands against the wall, and don't go anywhere, and I'll come back in a few days and help you out.  
  
  
  
No crying. See you later, little lady. Daxter turned, smiling. I'm such a genius when it comes to kids, he said. You just gotta know how to talk to them. They have to hear no' or they get spoiled. He grinned all the way back to the Naughty Ottsel.  
  
Hey Daxter! Tess called. She finished drying the mug she held and set it down on the counter.  
  
Heya sweetness. He hopped up on a stool. Whatcha cooking me for dinner?  
  
Tess looked behind him. Uh... dunno yet. Who's your friend?  
  
Daxter turned around. The little girl stood there, hiding her hands in the pockets of her red dress. Didn't I tell you to stay by the wall?!  
  
I followed you!  
  
Who is she, Dax? Tess smiled widely. She's so cute!  
  
She's a pain in the a- Daxter shut his mouth as Tess glared. Ah, um. She's a bugger.  
  
What's your name, sweetie? Tess leaned over the counter and grinned down.  
  
The girl grinned back.   
  
Tess' smile faltered. She glanced at Daxter. Dagmar? Like the street drug?  
  
The little girl twirled around. Mommy said something like that. That was a while ago. She tilted her head. Umm... I think that I don't want to talk about that.  
  
Tess said gently. She tousled the girl's black hair. You want something to drink?  
  
Daxter jumped off the stool and grabbed the girl. She needs to go see Onin. No sense in building up a tab the little lady can't pay. He pulled her to the door. Out you go now-  
  
But Daxter! she said, pulling away from him.  
  
Tess' voice was sharp. He cringed. One eye twitched. Don't you toss her out there.  
  
He stalked back to the stool. Here's something you can deal with, then. He slapped the order form onto the counter and stomped into the back.  
  
The little girl followed him with teary eyes. Aww, c'mere, Tess patted the counter and picked up the form. Sit right here. I have some nice juice for you. It's cheap, I'll pay for it.  
  
the girl hopped up onto the stool. She squealed with delight at the tiny umbrella in her cup. Whatcher name?  
  
  
  
Oo, hi Tess. I'm Dagmar.  
  
Tess cringed. I think we should give you a nicer name, don't you?  
  
The little girl shrugged.  
  
Lady Bug! Daxter screamed from the back.  
  
Tess glanced behind her. That's not too bad. What do you think?  
  
I like it! Lady Bug stuck the whole straw in her mouth and tried to chew it.  
  
No, hon, you don't eat that, Tess hastily grabbed it.  
  
See? I told you she was annoying.  
  
Shush, Daxter.  
  
Lady Bug grinned. Thanks, Tessy.


	5. Purple

**Okay, special thankies to the following linklies:  
Snowy Fox (what does AD mean?), doomofevil, DarkMistress950, Lunatic Pandora1 (heh, that's a great name. I love Greek mythology), and my lovely Lovepuff (we'll round our friendship up to 2 decades hee hee!). Thaaaaannnnk youuuu!  
Things get kinda weird in this chapter, but things always get weird when you mix Jak with people/things that tie into eco. I think I might have thought of a plot! It's just that every time I write, the story goes its own way and I can't always get my brain to agree with the words...  
By the way, in Haven, naming your kid Dagmar is like naming it Crack. Hehe.**  
  
Daxter found it. He held up the bottle triumphantly. He'd never bothered to read the label, all he knew was that the stuff was purple. This fixes _everything_, he said. He walked into the front and stood next to Tess on the counter. Get me a glass, doll. Thanks. Lady Bug watched as he poured himself some Purple. Ahh... Now. He laid down on his stomach. What did you say about the Oracle being gone? Left shoulder blade.  
  
Tess scratched his back. Lady Bug took another sip of juice. The Oracle left, she said, pointing to her chest.  
  
Daxter squinted. _Need more Purple_. Whaddya mean, he left?  
  
Lady Bug rolled her eyes. There's a tiny bit of it that lives in me, ya know. It disappeared this morning.  
  
Tess furrowed her brow. It lives in you?  
  
Lady Bug looked at them. Can't you feel it, too? They shook their heads. You can't? Really?  
  
said Daxter, sloshing the Purple, I have no clue what you're talking about.  
  
The Oracle talks to me, but not with words. It gives me feelings and stuff. It tells me stuff to do. Yesterday I had to fix the stilts. It gives me food. That's why I was scared cuz this morning it was gone. The monster wasn't there so it wasn't cuz of that but it didn't come back and I didn't have any food.  
  
Slow down, hon, said Tess. What monster?  
  
Lady Bug grimaced. He comes sometimes, and the Oracle gives him more dark powers. She held her hands up like claws. He comes in with Daxter and he's terrible! He scares me. I hate him!  
  
Tess and Daxter looked at each other.  
  
Why do you come in with him? asked Lady Bug.   
  
  
  
He's so mean and scary and filled with evil, her eyes widened.   
  
Daxter goes to make sure he doesn't do any real damage, said Tess quickly. Daxter shrugged and spilled Purple on the counter.   
  
whispered Lady Bug, the Oracle is sick after it helps the monster. I told it to stop inviting him but he keeps coming. He gives us skull gems. It disappears... she trailed off. The Oracle disappeared this morning and I need to get it back. She dipped a finger into the Purple on the counter.  
  
Thazz right! Daxter shot his arm up into the air. We're gunna get tha Oracle if it's the last thing we-gzzzzzzz. He hit his head on the counter and blacked out.  
  
Lady Bug poked the furry animal. He okay, Tessy? She tasted the Purple and made a face.  
  
Tess frowned. Sort of. She scooped him up and tucked him under the counter. He curled up into the nest of blankets she had put there after the first time he had found the Purple. She picked up the bottle and looked at it distastefully. See this? She pointed to the writing.  
  
Lady Bug glanced at it. Yeah, but I can't read.  
  
It says Old Atena Syrup. Don't you ever drink it if someone offers it to you. She put the bottle on the counter behind her. Now, hon, where do you live? Can I get you back home?  
  
I live with the Oracle.  
  
No wonder the kid was so upset it was gone. She looked around the bar. I have to stay here because Daxter fell asleep. No one else is here to run the place. Do you know where Onin lives? Dax said you should go visit her.  
  
Lady Bug shook her head. I don't wanna visit her. She's old and the Oracle said she never gets anything done.  
  
Tess chewed a fingernail. I wonder if I should call Jak...  
  
Who's Jak? Lady Bug spun the little umbrella between her fingers.  
  
Tess glanced around. Uh, Daxter's best friend. He kills Metal Heads.  
  
Lady Bug clapped her hands. Call him! Will he kill the monster, too?  
  
Tess smiled uneasily. I don't know, hon. I don't think he can. Lady Bug scowled. But I'm sure he'd help you find the Oracle. I'll get you some more juice. Sit tight, I'll be right back.  
  
Okay, Tessy.  
  
Tess patted Daxter's head as she reached for the juice. She poured half a glass and then ran into the back. The tiny break room at the end of the hall had a wall communicator. She hit the operator button and requested Jak's frequency.   
  
  
  
Tess nearly jumped. She didn't have a visual, just the audio. Uh, Jak. It's Tess. You busy?  
  
Not really.  
  
Daxter found a kid who says the Oracle is gone.  
  
  
  
She's here, at the bar. I gave her some juice. I think she was kinda scared before. Mar knows Daxter didn't help, but...  
  
I'll be there. The comm clicked off. Tess grabbed a bag of crackers from her locker and went back into the front.   
  
Lady Bug, do you like crackers? She looked over the counter. Lady Bug? The little girl wasn't there. Tess put the bag down. Lady Bug? She ran around the counter and checked under all the booths. No games, hon. Where are you?  
  
Whatcha lookin' for, cherry?  
  
Tess rubbed her head where she'd hit it against a table. You scared me, Sig! He laughed. I'm looking for a little girl. She was sitting right there, Tess pointed.  
  
Sig shrugged. I'll have a tall glass of Darkness, he said, sitting at the stool next to the juice glass. It's been one of those days. He shook his head.  
  
Help yourself, muttered Tess. Oh, there's a Sicklian import under the counter, next to Daxter.  
  
Next to Daxter? The wastelander shook his head and heaved himself over the counter. Sweet Metal Head brainmeats! Sicklian Squid Ale. I haven't had this in forever. You could grease your Peace Maker with it, he twisted the top and the seal broke. Ahh... smell that?  
  
Not yet. Tess crossed her arms. Lady Bug! Where are you?  
  
  
  
Tess whipped around. Lady Bug's grinning face stuck out from the Metal Head Smash Game. What are you doing in there?  
  
Waitin' to spook you!   
  
Get outta there right this minute!  
  
Is that Jak? Lady Bug stuck a hand out of a different hole and pointed to Sig.  
  
he said. He poured the Squid Ale into a fluted glass. Look at that color, would you? Pink and silver, right from the squid itself. He took a swig. Ahh... that brings back the memories.  
  
Tess wrinkled her nose. Now I smell it. Close that cap, Sig. Lady Bug, out. Jak's coming soon.  
  
Lady Bug looked around and strained her shoulders. I'm stuck, Tessy.  
  
Tess tore her hand through her hair. It's a good thing you're so cute, girlie. Lady Bug grinned. Tess unlatched the top of the game and the board swung up. Out you go.  
  
Thank you. Lady Bug scampered over and sat next to Sig.   
  
Want to try some? he tilted his glass to her. She stuck out her tongue and shook her head. More for me, then!  
  
Eat those crackers, hon, said Tess.  
  
Lady Bug ripped the bag open and scarfed them down.   
  
So, Tess, Sig squinted into his glass, what've you been up to, hmm?  
  
Oh, just trying to run the place without going crazy, Tess forced a laugh. Ever since Krew, um, died, things have gotten a little out of hand. She lowered her voice to a whisper. I think Daxter likes the stock too much for his own good.  
  
Sig tilted his glass. He is only two feet tall. What with his body mass, the old boy couldn't process liquor any faster than a baby.  
  
Babies smell, said Lady Bug.   
  
Sig set his gun on the counter. Yes, they do.  
  
Ooo, what's that? asked Lady Bug.  
  
That's my Peace Maker, chili pepper. Don't touch it.  
  
she squinched her eyebrows together. Not that. I know what a Peace Maker is. What's that... thing... in the eco? In the air?  
  
Sig and Tess looked at her. What, hon? Tess grabbed a crate of old, open wine bottles and heaved them up against her hip. I'll be right back, I gotta dump these in the harbor. She walked through the door with some difficulty.  
  
Need a hand?  
  
Oh! Jak, sure. She groaned as a splinter dug into her finger.   
  
Jak took the crate. Where do you want them?  
  
Just take them to the edge, there. I wanna pour this stuff into the port. Thanks.  
  
No prob.   
  
Tess squinted at her fingertip and tried to pull the sliver out. All these bottles are half empty, and what's left has turned to vinegar.  
  
Jak nodded and they swung their legs over the metal embankment. He waved a bottle around, watching the moldy wine drops mix with the harbor water. What's this kid like? he asked uncertainly.  
  
Tess thought for a second. She's cute. She's seen your, um, darker side. She calls it a monster. She's scared of the monster. She said she feels the Oracle inside her, and this morning it was gone.  
  
Jak nodded. They silently tossed the rest of the crate into the water and watched the bottles float away. Jak stood, shrugged, and walked back to the Naughty Ottsel. Tess followed, still picking at her fingertip.  
  
-and then I punched it in the nose! Lady Bug swung at Sig's arm and he laughed.  
  
Nice work, cherry. You wanna work for me when you grow up?  
  
Lady Bug started to smile, then she froze. She looked up at Sig. You feel that, Siggy?  
  
Feel what?  
  
All cold? Lady Bug shivered. Something just happened.  
  
Lady Bug, Tess said gently. This is Jak.  
  
The little girl turned. Jak waved. Hi, there.  
  
She jumped off her stool and walked over cautiously, squinting at him. I think I know you, she said. She looked him up and down. You _seem_ nice, she said uncertainly. Jak shrugged and smiled half-heartedly. You... Brr.  
  
_Children see you as you are._  
  
Jak shot his arms out, as if he were falling. What was that?  
  
asked Tess.  
  
Lady Bug touched his arm. You've got eco in you! She pulled her hand back as if it had been burned. Dark eco!  
  
Jak didn't hear her, exactly. He was still reeling from the voice that had pounded inside his head. What the-  
  
Lady Bug jumped up and down. What did it say? What did it say?  
  
What did what say? Tess frowned. Jak, you look kinda pale.  
  
Jak shook his head. I think I heard the Oracle. He rubbed his forehead.  
  
Lady Bug stomped one foot. What did it say?  
  
Jak kneeled so he could face the girl, and also so that if he fell, it wouldn't be from such a height. he put his hands on her shoulders. Her face blurred for a second. It said that children see me as I am.  
  
I'm looking at you, she said. Her eyes slowly widened. Are you the monster?!  
  
Jak just stared. Everything was misting over. Lady Bug screamed and flipped her arms up, throwing his hands off her shoulders. Stay away from me! Stay away! She ran and hid behind Sig. Save me!   
  
Sig looked from Jak to her. What the hell's gotten into this chili pepper?!  
  
He's _terrible!_ Lady Bug shivered and shook. I can _feel_ it! He's evil and dark and scary! Her eyes grew and grew, until Sig was afraid they would pop out of her head.  
  
said Jak. No, I'm not. He put his hand out into the whiteness and heard Tess gasp.  
  
Lady Bug just screamed.  
  
**OH yeah! I have figured out when this story takes place, though. Between game 2 and game 3. It'll make sense later, when it ends. And then after I've watched Lovepuff play game 3, I'll start this fic up again and tie it all in somehow. Haha. That's a while off, though. Til then, we'll just sit around and see what kinda crazy Lady Bug digs up. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Gray

**Okay, special thanks to the following linklies:  
SnowyFox, doomofevil (no Dark Jak? awww...), Mandy a bunch of times!, aaaand Lovepuff!  
This fic is definitely not the caliber of my other ones, haha, but it's just a bit of fun and spook-weird Oracle play. Oh heck, I dunno. Time to read the next chapter of junk.**  
  
_He's evil and dark and scary!_  
  
Jak felt a wet cloth on his forehead. He was lying on his back. Thin fingers touched his face, then retreated. Everything was gray. Whatever lay behind his eyelids was cool and distant. Words played across his ears, but he couldn't grasp them. The sounds were foreign, and turned to bursts of light before he could understand what was being said. He felt the air above his face slowly moving. Jak stretched his mind out, trying to take hold of the gray. It swirled around him, unable to be touched. Without emotion, he turned within. The dark eco was stable.   
  
Tess sighed and bit the inside of her mouth. Jak was frowning and clenching his fists. She adjusted the wet washcloth on his head and turned around. Lady Bug was shivering in the corner, staring at Jak with her hands over her mouth. She had been that way for a good ten minutes now. Tess cleared her throat. Do you know what happened, hon?  
  
Lady Bug moved her hands down and took a deep breath. He's okay, I think. She tilted her head. It all kinda caught up with him. He's sorta... sleeping.  
  
_Mar, she looks nervous._ Will he be okay?  
  
Lady Bug stood. I think so. She reached out a finger, and Tess made a face.  
  
What's in your nail?  
  
Lady Bug glanced at it. Magic, I think. It heals, though. Hesitantly, she touched Jak's cheek. She gritted her teeth, shut her eyes, and pushed her finger through his hair. The dark eco burns. But _he's_ so cold. Do you feel it, Tessy? Her breaths were quick.  
  
_I'm glad I don't,_ Tess thought.  
  
Lady Bug squinted. It's not working. She looked at her fingertip. Maybe it only helps with skin cuts, or something. She bit her lower lip.  
  
Tess picked at her splinter. Like this?  
  
The little girl nodded. She touched Tess' finger gently. Faint green wisps curled from beneath her nail. Tess looked up, surprised. Lady Bug pet Tess' finger, and the splinter slowly wormed its way out. Something like that, nodded Lady Bug. The little girl took a deep breath.  
  
Tess plucked the splinter off her palm. Thanks, hon.  
  
Lady Bug blinked. I dunno what to do about him, though-  
  
Pink bursts in the gray, blue sparks in the gray, red streaks through the gray -maybe he'll wake up on his own. Jak's eyes shot open as the colors dissolved back into sound.   
  
He sat up, grabbing the cloth before it fell into his lap.  
  
Lady Bug jumped back.   
  
Tess' worried face instantly relaxed into a smile. What happened?  
  
Jak looked down at Lady Bug. I don't know, he said. He pushed her aside and jumped off the bed. She shivered. It was all gray.  
  
Lady Bug pressed her lips together. I guess it's really gone, she muttered.  
  
Don't get too close, warned Jak. He tossed the cloth to Tess.  
  
I don't think that'll happen again, Lady Bug scowled, rubbing her arms.   
  
What was it? Jak asked.  
  
Lady Bug took a step back. I think it was a shadow of something that didn't happen yet.  
  
Jak rolled his eyes. How young do they start training the soothsayers around here?  
  
I'm no soothsayer, said Lady Bug. She folded her arms. I live with the Oracle. And it's, she sneered, _not_ connected to _you_.  
  
Jak waved his hands, I'm so friggin sad about that.  
  
Tess shook her head at him.  
  
You're mean, Jak! said Lady Bug. The Oracle hurt itself for you, and all you do is scare everyone!  
  
I didn't choose to be experimented on, spat Jak.   
  
Fate doesn't like choosers, said Lady Bug.   
  
Fate's done nothing good for me in a long time, snarled Jak. He turned to leave.  
  
The Precursor touched you, and you're just not used to it yet!  
  
He turned back.   
  
Lady Bug looked at him cooly. Why do you think you saw gray?  
  
Jak shrugged.  
  
Dark eco plus the white touch equals what...?  
  
Gray eco?  
  
Lady Bug shut her eyes, as if in pain. No. It makes two different life sets, you jerk. But you're still gettin' used to it. You haven't built anything up for your new life set.  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
Tess looked back and forth between the two. Neither of them noticed her. The cloth felt warm and gross in her hands. She left quietly.  
  
What's inside isn't the same as what's _inside_, said Lady Bug, poking herself in the chest. You've got a, I dunno, she searched her mind for the right word, _capacity_ now that you didn't have before. You can't do something the total opposite of what you do now without a restart of your... your... she paused. Your being.  
  
How do you know? Jak shifted his feet, very unhappy with the bossy girl's tone.  
  
The Oracle _told_ you, she said, opening her eyes widely to emphasize the point. Children see you for what you are. I'm a special child. Maybe you gotta see you. She shivered again. Before, when you first came in, I felt it all. Her voice dropped to a whisper. _I saw you, Jak._  
  
Jak grimaced.  
  
And know what? The little girl's chin tilted up. I think the Oracle won't take me back, now.  
  
Why does it need you?  
  
It needs something innocent, Lady Bug said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It needs a child to take care of it, to make sure it doesn't get too sick. It needed _me,_ and now that I've seen _you,_ it won't let me back again. Her chin quivered.  
  
Jak was silent.   
  
All I wanted was some help! I just wanted to get the Oracle back! Lady Bug burst into tears. Jak hesitated, but didn't go to her. She wiped her face repeatedly. Who do you think I live with? Who do you think takes care of _me?_  
  
Her tears took on a reddish hue.  
  
An' other people need it, too! An' now there's no Oracle, and there's no one for me, and no one needs me. What am I gonna do?!  
  
Don't you have a mom, or something?   
  
Lady Bug breathed in sharply and wiped her face. I don't wanna talk about that! She sniffed and turned around. _Mean ol' Jak_, she thought. _Stop crying, Dagmar._  
  
Jak sighed. Are you sure the Oracle is gone? he asked gently.  
  
Lady Bug swallowed. It's gone, she said quietly. I felt it in me, and it's gone. She turned around and Jak was glad to see her puffy eyes slowly whitening. It only went away for little bits of time, like when it helped you. She shivered. Even if it doesn't like me anymore, I still have to find it. Other people need it... she trailed off.  
  
Jak groaned internally. Do you want some help finding it?  
  
Her face brightened.   
  
You're not going to cry any more, are you? Jak looked at her warily.  
  
Not unless I see something else scary, she said. Can Daxter come?  
  
Jak hesitated, then held out his hand. Lady Bug looked at it.  
  
I dunno, she said. You're _scary,_ Jak.  
  
He sighed and withdrew his arm. Lady Bug blinked at him with her big brown eyes.


	7. It's Right There!

**Special thanks to the following linklies! Hmm... it's kinda hard to tell who reviewed next, uh, I'll do my best here, sorry if I missed anyone:  
Thank you Miss Mandy! Your long reviews always make me so happy! Hmm... you make a very good point there, about Jak being cold and Daxter nothing. I was gonna elaborate on that, but I don't want these chapters to be filled with too much blab... Oh, and in Molecular Biology, we always grew our E.coli (yes, that deadly bacteria) in something called LB broth, so that makes me laugh! I use in my notes, too, haha.  
Thanks Lunatic Pandora1! He didn't turn into Dark Jak in ch 6, and I'm assuming Tess and Sig know of that side... eh... I dunno.  
Und die Dunkelfrauneunhundertfunfsig! (DarkMistress950) Thanks! Jak is very mean, from a little girl's POV. He's kinda mean from anyone's POV, specially if they're lookin' at him from the deadly end of a gun. I dunno why I said that, I'm kinda filled with Pepsi 1 today. Which tastes terrible, but is addictive. Like a tomacco!  
Okay... enjoy!**  
  
I dunno, hon, said Tess. She glanced under the counter again. Lady Bug's grin toned down a notch. I think Daxter might be too sick for an adventure right now.  
  
Lady Bug frowned. Tess put her hand on Daxter's head. He murmured something vaguely obscene, drooled a little, and buried himself deeper in the nest of blankets. Stupid Old Atena Syrup, muttered Tess.  
  
That's all right, cherry! said Sig. You've got Jak with you. He pulled off the apron he'd been wearing and hung it up behind Tess. He's great with the irons. No harm'll come to you.  
  
Lady Bug's shoulders dropped.   
  
Jak mouthed _help me_ to Tess. She rolled her eyes and turned around, wiping the mirror behind the bar. Jak's reflection folded its arms.   
  
Well, there's no time like the present, chili peppers, said Sig. He grinned as Jak glared at him.  
  
You're right, Siggy. Let's go, Jak. Lady Bug almost took his hand to drag him out of the bar, but her fingers shook. Instead, she smiled up at him. Can we go? Can we? Where are we going?  
  
I have no idea, said Jak. He rubbed his forehead. I guess we should start at the Oracle's hut.  
  
Lady Bug shrugged. Okay, but it's not there.  
  
Yeah, yeah, Jak turned and they headed out. I know.  
  
Sig glanced at Tess. Think the old boy will shoot her tonight, or tomorrow morning?  
  
  
  
Outside, Jak looked around. How're we gonna get there? asked Lady Bug. I followed Daxter so I don't really know where I am.  
  
I know where it is, said Jak. He pulled out his hoverboard. Want a ride, Bug?  
  
She put her hand to her chin. Do I have to touch you?  
  
Jak rolled his eyes. Okay, not the hoverboard, then. It folded up and he strapped it to his back. Hmm... that one will do.  
  
Lady Bug gasped as he jumped, caught hold of a passing zoomer, and tossed the owner out. The owner screamed and hit the ground. He looked up at Lady Bug, blood dripping from his mouth. Lady Bug screamed. The man reached for her, whispering _help me, please_.  
  
He's fine, muttered Jak. He leaned down and grabbed the girl's wrist.  
  
Ahhh! Don't hurt me! Lady Bug winced as Jak pulled her into the zoomer. She rubbed her shoulder and shivered. A large hand print curled around her wrist. she whined.  
  
Jak ignored the little girl's screams and pushed the accelerator down as far as it would go. Lady Bug hunched her shoulders and squirmed in her seat. The tops of buildings flew by. Uh oh-  
  
Lady Bug grimaced as her neck snapped back. Jak laughed and she saw a flaming zoomer drop out of the sky. He ran into _me,_ said Jak.   
  
Lady Bug rubbed her neck. I don't like this.  
  
Jak shrugged. Lady Bug covered her eyes. Ages later, Jak said, We're here. She smelled the Water Slums and opened one eye cautiously. The thatched roof of her hut was below them. This is the tricky part- Jak lowered the zoomer. It hit the side of the hut, flipped over, slammed into the dock, and broke in half. Heh. That was a good one! Jak jumped out of the broken shell, waited impatiently for Lady Bug, and then pushed the wreckage into the water.   
  
Lady Bug ran to the door, trying hard not to be afraid.   
  
The door slid open. Jak caught himself holding his breath. He wasn't quite sure what to expect. Maybe a huge void where the massive statue had been. Or perhaps a jagged hole in the roof where something had ripped it out of the house. Or maybe a scorched floor, if it had vanished in a fiery blaze.   
  
Even with these visions of doom, he was unprepared for what he saw.  
  
The Oracle sat in its usual place, dimly reflecting the ambient light from outside.   
  
It's right there! shrieked Jak. Lady Bug winced. What the hell is wrong with you? It's right _there!_ He pointed and waved his arms, stepping closer to her.  
  
You don't have to be so mean! Stop screaming! Lady Bug covered her ears and ran in. Jak snarled and followed. She stopped in front of the Oracle's long nose and stomped one foot. 'A _course_ the _statue_ is here! But the Oracle isn't! Don't you know that yet?! She put her hands on her hips and glared up at him.  
  
Oh, so the giant statue everyone calls the Oracle isn't the Oracle? shouted Jak. He felt his face paling.  
  
Well it _is,_ but the part that matters is inside! Lady Bug looked at the rafters. I guess you wouldn't get that! Your insides are all twisty and evil!  
  
That's not my fault! Jak's fingers twitched. Anger rose within him, scalding with a familiar pain. Lady Bug snapped her head to the side.  
  
Don't you even think of it, she said. Don't you even _think_ it! Keep your monster away from me! Before Jak could say anything more, she scampered up the Oracle's nose and hid in the rafters.   
  
Jak watched her go, grinding his teeth. He jumped onto the Oracle's nose and started clawing his way to the top of the statue. As he reached for the next crevice, he saw his white fingers. A slice of fear cut through his rage. _What am I doing?_ He looked up again. Lady Bug was out of sight. Oh, Mar... He shut his eyes and put his head down on the statue. The golden metal cooled his cheek and his anger faded. He forced images of Sandover into his mind. He took a deep breath and slid down.   
  
I don't think you usta be like that, came a squeaky voice from above.  
  
Jak sat cross-legged.   
  
A brown eye peeked around a rafter. You okay, now? Lady Bug gripped the wooden beam.  
  
I think so, Jak watched his hand regain color. _Wasn't I good with children? _  
  
Lady Bug hopped over to the top of the Oracle. I'm gonna stay up here for a while. Jak shrugged. She lay down and propped her chin up under one arm. The other swung lazily over the edge of the statue. Are you usually so pissy?  
  
Jak snorted. Where'd you learn that word?  
  
Lady Bug frowned. My stupid mom. There was a silence.  
  
No, actually. Jak leaned back. It's recent. I usually can control... the monster.  
  
Lady Bug nodded. That's what the Oracle was doin' to you.  
  
Yeah. Hey, what did you guys do with all those skull gems?  
  
Lady Bug laughed. I played with them sometimes, but the Oracle took em away. It didn't want me to set something off with them. They kinda disappear after a while, anyway. She looked around the room and scoffed. 'A course, all the stupid candles are out. She sighed. You sure you won't explode?  
  
  
  
Lady Bug squinted at him, turned around on her stomach, and slid down the Oracle. I gotta relight these. You stay right there. She dug into her pocket. Woo! FIRE! She ran around, striking matches and straightening wicks.  
  
Why do you have to do all that?  
  
Mmmmphh ptah! Lady Bug spat the used matches out of her mouth. Cuz I'm supposed to. It's very important. It's one of my jobs. She stood up straight and proud. Then her shoulders drooped. Though... guess I won't need to be doin' it anymore. She tossed the used matches out the door. She kicked the door frame absentmindedly. It was teachin' me things about eco. I was special.  
  
Jak nodded. What did it teach you? The candlelight filled the air with a feeling of relaxation.  
  
Mmm well, she scampered over and sat next to him. See my finger? It looks really gross but I think it's got green eco in it or something. I fixed up Tessy today. She had a splinter. And I fixed myself, she tucked her knees under her chin and pulled the edge of her dress up. When the mean ol' fishy tried to eat me.  
  
Jak pointed to the scars. It did that?  
  
Mmm hmm. Stupid fish.   
  
Did you fall into the water?  
  
Ah, kinda. A mean Guard came and he knocked my shoots into the water and I had to jump in and get them even though the fish was there.  
  
Jak frowned. Did he do anything else to you?  
  
The Guard or the fish?  
  
The Guard.  
  
Nope. He was lookin' for you.   
  
  
  
There was another silence. Lady Bug hummed and stretched her legs. Um, Jak? I'm kinda hungry. Usually the Oracle makes me dinner but it's not here right now.  
  
Jak resisted the urge to turn around and look at the statue. I don't have any food, Bug.  
  
Lady Bug nodded. I got an idea. She jumped up and ran over to the statue. Standing on her tip toes, she stuck her head into one of the Oracle's eyes. Her voice echoed in its metal skull. HEY, ORACLE! I'M HUNGRY!  
  
Jak laughed. I, uh, don't think it's working.  
  
she turned, it didn't let me yell while it was here. I was just yellin' now cuz I won't get in trouble. She strummed her fingers against the snout. I'm real hungry. Tessy gave me crackers, but they're gone now.  
  
Can you eat the fish here?  
  
Lady Bug made a face. Yeah, some people do. She thought for a second. Sometimes ladies come in here and ask the Oracle what the water does to their babies. Jak frowned, completely lost. It causes Storts, ya know. I wouldn't eat a nasty slum fish.  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
She shrugged. If I was real hungry maybe I'd eat a banana.  
  
What's wrong with bananas?  
  
Nothin. I just don't like Lady Bug stuck her hands into her pockets. They taste like metal to me.  
  
  
  
There's a lot of things you don't know about Haven, said Lady Bug.  
  
Jak nodded. I haven't been here for very long.  
  
The Oracle always told people it was important to know what you're doing.  
  
Jak nodded. The sun began to set, throwing long yellow rays into the hut. Bug, I don't know where to go next. I think maybe we should see Onin.  
  
I don't like Onin.  
  
But she might be able to help us. Jak stood.  
  
Pecker doesn't like me.  
  
Pecker doesn't like anybody.   
  
And he smells.  
  
Oh Mar... Jak rubbed his forehead. There's no pleasing you, is there?  
  
Lady Bug shrugged. Can we go tomorrow? I'm afraid of the city at night.  
  
Jak almost protested; he wanted to be done with her as soon as possible. He thought of dragging the little girl to the marketplace anyway. In his mind's eye, she was screaming and grabbing his hand for protection, then screaming again as his darkness burned her, then screaming more when random people walked by, then screaming when the speedracing slummers zoomed around, then screaming when- Yeah, we'll go in the morning.  
  
Lady Bug clapped her hands. Goodie. We can order some food! Do you have money, Jakky?  
  
he felt around his pockets. A little.  
  
Two and seven'll get us a sandwich, said Lady Bug. You can order through a comm. Do you have a comm?  
  
  
  
Can I see it?! Jak handed it to her. Wow! It's so shiny and new! She flipped it open and hit some buttons.  
  
Mog's Delivery, droned a voice.  
  
Heya! I'd like two sandwiches, she looked at Jak and covered the comm, what do you want? He shrugged. And uh, okay, four sandwiches.  
  
What kind of sandwich?  
  
Fresh yakkow. And some soda! Please. And bring it to the Oracle's hut.  
  
The voice paused. Oracle, eh? Is this a Keeper?  
  
Lady Bug admitted. So we get a discount, right?  
  
Sure. What do I care? The voice muttered about minimum wage. It'll be there real soon, Keeper.  
  
Thannnnk youuuu! Lady Bug snapped the comm shut. She looked at it. That was so cool! The Oracle doesn't like technology in the hut. She glared at the walls. That's why there're so many stupid candles.  
  
Jak took the comm and tucked it away. You're a Keeper?  
  
Yeah. There's different slang for different parts of the city, Lady Bug sat down on the Oracle's nose. Some people are real superstitious and they call me a Keeper of the Oracle. Or The Lady-Keeper. Or The Child of The Voice. Ya know, all kinds of weird stuff.  
  
Jak squinted at her. The Oracle doesn't need you?  
  
Oh, it does, Lady Bug nodded. It needs something innocent. I don't know exactly why. I think I help it to live, cuz I'm not all filled with scary darkness and evil. She rubbed her arms. Or, I wasn't. Not that I am, now. But I saw you...  
  
Jak looked down. _As if I haven't hurt enough people...  
_  
Lady Bug sighed. The Precursors and Fate will work it out. The Oracle never listened to me when I told it to make you go away. I _guess_ you must be important, then.  
  
Gee, thanks.  
  
She smiled. Yer welcome.  
  
**If I lived in Haven, I'd want delivery sandwiches. Heh. That makes me want a sandwich right now. All I've got is agéd granola, though. **


	8. Jakkalu

**Thankies to the following linklets!  
Lunatic Pandora1 [I get what you mean with the Dark Jak, but he is _sorta_ evil, not that he means to be...] and doomofevil [it wasn't even granola bars, it was in a box! haha].  
I have the feeling I'm updating this too fast for peeps to review... but I don't care! (well, I do, I _like_ reviews...) I get days offa work every once in a while and I hole myself up in the basement and type type type... it's fun.  
Mmkay... enjoy!**  
  
Oo, the door, Lady Bug got up. People never knock on it, but you can tell when they come. Jak shrugged.  
  
A bored teen with a giant Mog's Delivery! hat held out a paper bag. With Keeper's discount that's two and seventy five.  
  
Lady Bug took the bag. You got that, Jakko?  
  
Jak mumbled and dug into his pockets. He tossed coins to the kid.  
  
The delivery boy's eyes opened slightly. Hey! You're the guy who worked with Krew! You let all the Metal Heads into the city! He took a step closer to Lady Bug. What are you doing with him, Keeper? Get outta here! My little sister died in that fight! He grabbed Lady Bug and made a fist at Jak. Don't touch her, you eco _bastard!_  
  
Lady Bug gasped. Jak was up in an instant. You don't know anything, he said darkly. I didn't let the Metal Heads in. He gripped the boy's wrist. The boy breathed sharply and let go of Lady Bug.  
  
You let the f-   
  
Jak slammed the door shut and braced his body against it. The delivery boy pounded it with his fists.  
  
said Lady Bug. She sat down and opened the bag. Don't worry, Jakky. No one can get through that door if we don't want them to. Jak stepped away from the door experimentally. It held. C'mon, fresh sandwiches!  
  
What's with these people? Jak spat. I saved their damn city! And now they're blaming me for crap I had no control over-  
  
That's not the worst you'll see, said Lady Bug. C'mon, have a stupid sandwich already.   
  
Jak grumbled and sat next to her. She handed him a sandwich. He took a bite. Hey, this isn't bad.  
  
It's their secret sauce, said Lady Bug. Though I heard they just leave mayonnaise out in the sun.  
  
Jak shrugged and finished the sandwich. Lady Bug took her time with hers, nibbling the edges first, then chomping down the middle. Secret sauce dripped onto the woven rug. Uh oh, she said, poking the sauce stains. The Oracle's not gonna like that when it gets back.  
  
Jak stretched out on the floor. Hand me my other sandwich, will ya?   
  
They ate in silence, until Lady Bug said, don't you love that sound the straw makes when you're almost outta soda? The soda garbled in the cup until Jak grimaced.   
  
Jak groaned. Where do you sleep? Lady Bug pointed up. Where do I sleep? Lady Bug pointed to the floor.   
  
I can getcha a pillow.  
  
  
  
Lady Bug tossed their garbage out the window and ran up the Oracle's snout. She said. Jak looked up. A giant pillow hit his face.   
  
Jak curled up on the rug with it, careful to avoid the new stains. Lady Bug stared at him. Well, aren't you gonna go to bed?  
  
I don't wanna.  
  
Jak sighed. What do you want?  
  
Tell me a story!  
  
Not now.  
  
  
  
Why don't you tell _me_ a story?  
  
Lady Bug thought for a minute. Okay. Once upon a time, there was a little girl. She was the smartest, most prettiest girl in the whole wide world. She liked to wear red. And she had black hair.   
  
said Jak.  
  
She was all happy and stuff until one day her mommy and daddy decided to sell her so they could have more money for drugs. The end.  
  
Jak's eyes popped open.   
  
Now you tell one!  
  
_ I could tell you about blasting Metal Heads to hell and piling up the Guard corpses, but I'm sure you'd scream. And we don't want that._ I don't think I know any that are more special than that one. _Sold her for drugs? Jeez._  
  
Aww. You suck at telling stories. G'night, Jakka-lu! she called.  
  
Jak groaned and pulled the pillow over his ears. _If Daxter ever hears Jakka-lu...'_  
  
Lady Bug snickered and kicked the secret skylight open with her feet. The last orangey red rays from the sun dove out of sight, replaced with blue. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes.  
  
No calming waves of slumber came. A few minutes later, she was still awake. She pouted. One lonely star shone down, faint in the twilight. I miss the Oracle, she said softly. She turned onto her side. The tiny emptiness that had been gnawing in her chest all day grew bigger. She traced the nearest beam with one fingertip. There was no warm power downstairs. The whole house was stagnant without the Oracle's gentle, all-encompassing force. Instead, she felt dark eco, curled in man-shape on the floor. It gently rose and fell, and within it, a thread of white throbbed.   
  
_Whatever got him like that got him good_. Lady Bug tried to forget what she had seen earlier in the day. She hoped the feelings wouldn't come back in nightmares. There was nothing comforting to wrap her essence in. She shivered and pulled the blanket around tighter.  
  
Jak flipped over and punched the pillow down. It was way too fluffy. The floor creaked every time he moved, and the candles were still flickering. The Oracle's empty eyes stared, two massive holes of blackness. He looked up, away from it. He searched the rafters for a scrap of Lady Bug's red dress, and saw nothing but wooden beams. Jak followed the pattern of their layout for a while, then turned over again.  
  
The house felt... different. Every time he had come here before, there was something in the air. Something thick. He never had thought about it before, as he was always busy controlling his newest dark power or tuning out Daxter's screams. _Yes, it's different now. The house is empty. The statue's there, but she's right. The Oracle is gone._  
  
He sat up and blew out the candles closest to him. _If she yells at me in the morning I'll tell her they went out on their own, or something._ With the annoying flickering gone, sleep was almost a possibility. He punched the pillow again and shut his eyes.  
  
Everything had just gone peaceful and gray when he heard,   
  
He groaned and opened one eye. Lady Bug looked down at him, clutching a blanket, one finger in her mouth. He shut his eye and buried his face into the pillow.  
  
Jakky-o, I can't sleep.  
  
  
  
I think the Oracle made me sleep before, she whispered. Cuz I can't sleep with it gone.  
  
  
  
I miss it.  
  
_  
_  
Can I sleep with you?  
  
  
  
Lady Bug pouted. She hadn't thought he would let her. She turned around and headed back up the snout. Fine. You're too scary, anyway, she said softly.  
  
Jak's groaning faded into a snore.  
  
**Mmm... secret sauce... you just _know_ that's what it is.  
Kay... I was gonna type something... what was it? My brain's not working today cuz I spent 7.25 hours at work giving people ice cream with rainbow sprinkles on it.  
Oh yeah! I think Lady Bug's Can I sleep with you? line is the first one in Jak fandom EVER that did not have any other connotations. At all. HA!**


	9. Hell's Deamon Child

**Unrelated To The Story Announcement: A friendly entity known as Skerries is going to compile a large email to send to ND about the Jak trilogy. PWEASE go see my bio, so you can let ND know what you think about the games! Your input matters!**

**Yet another fic I haven't touched in months that is now being updated for no sane reason at all. Thanks go to the following linklies, who I'm sure have forgotten this story by now: doomofevil, Lunatic Pandora1, Shadowsister (yes, you're right. Lady Bug is my weakest OC), DarrrrrrrrkMistwess, Yakow a million times hehe, and the omnipresent anonymous!**

**This fic fits between Jak2 and Jak3 (like most of mine, actually). This chapter is an experiment in dialogue. Do you remember where it left off? Enjoy!**

"Jakka-lu?"

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakka-lu."

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkaaaa-luuuuu."

"JAAAKKA-LU!"

"AAH!!"

"AAH!"

"AAH!!"

"AAH!"

"AAH!!"

"Can we have breakfast now?"

"AA- oh. Uh. Sure." Jak groaned and rubbed his ringing ears. It took a few seconds for him to remember why he was in the Oracle's cabin, and why he had been woken up by a series of painful pokes to the face accompanied by a diminutive version of his name.

"I already borrowed your communicator and ordered breakfast. And then I borrowed your pockets and paid the guy. Here ya go," she handed him a huge slice of bread. "It's a Water Slums specialty."

He grunted and wolfed it down. It was a lot better than he had expected.

"Guess what!" Lady Bug sprayed crumbs as she talked with her mouth full. "The Oracle gave me a dream! It only wanted to talk about _you._ Which is good, I guess, cuz I don't think you understood what I was telling you yesterday."

"Prolly not."

"Things make more sense now."

"That so?"

"Yeah, plus also, I know that you're planning to drag me to Onin's today, even though I don't want to go, and I _will_ still throw a fit. But she's gonna say all sorts of weird stuff, and you're not gonna get it. So I better explain. Mmmhmm. Yep yep. Um, did you eat the crust?"

"Yeah."

"You're not supposed to eat the crust."

"Why not?"

"It's stupid. It doesn't taste good."

Jak groaned, hoping a headache wouldn't set in. "What do you have to explain to me?"

"Oh yeah. Okay. When the Precursor touched you, what did it say?"

"Something about a balance between light and dark."

Lady Bug nodded. "And when you turn into the monster, what does that do to the dark eco inside you?"

"It gets rid of it." Jak leaned back and stared at the statue. "It all empties out."

"And how do you know when you have enough to become the monster?"

"I can feel it. There's a… certain amount. Once it gets to that amount, I can change."

"Do you get it yet?"

Jak thought. "No."

Lady Bug sighed. "Hey… did you blow out those candles?"

"…no."

She squinted at him. "I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want, little girl. We're going to Onin's now." Jak jumped up.

"Nooooooo! No! I hate Pecker!" Lady Bug sprawled out on the floor, gripping the edges of the rug.

"Everyone hates Pecker. Stop that. We're going. Now."

**LB**

"-want to discuss my lack of vacation. What is with you, lady? I've been working in this tent for _years_ and have yet to see one ounce of- oh Precursors. What is that smell? The smell, woman! I think, no, it couldn't be-"

"HIIIIIIIII!"

"AAH! Hell's demon child!" Pecker launched himself into the air.

"Didja hear that, Jak? He's so mean!"

Onin smiled and started signing.

"I am _not_ translating for you, Jak!" Pecker shouted. Onin frowned. "Not unless _that_ thing is out _there_!" He pointed to the tent flap with one wing.

Lady Bug bared her teeth. "But we had so much fun last time!"

"That's a lie from your mouth and you know it!"

Onin signed furiously, swatting at the air. Pecker hovered above her flailing arms.

"My offer is good for another thirty seconds."

"Argh," Jak turned. "Bug, can you please just go outside?" She rounded her eyes and tried to look extra cute.

"It's hideous! Make that ten seconds."

"He called me a demon child!" Lady Bug stomped one foot. "I'm not hideous, you stupid half monkey, half bird thing that doesn't know what to be!"

"_Three_ seconds!"

"And you smell like wet yakkows!"

"Here," Jak dug a coin from his pocket. "Go buy some purple jelly or something."

"Purple jelly?" Lady Bug squinted at him. "You're weird, Jak." She snatched the coin. "You haven't heard the last of me, Pecker! Mwahaha! Whee!" She ran outside.

"Spoiled brat!" Pecker settled onto Onin's hat, rubbing his forehead. "Thank the Precursian monkey idols. I could feel my brain starting to implode."

"Yeah, yeah," Jak felt no sympathy, having just spent the better part of a day with her. "Lady Bug says-"

"Lady Bug?! You named that atrocity?"

"Uh…"

Onin huffed, spraying blue light everywhere.

"Okay, whatever. Evil goes by many names," Pecker squared his shoulders and cleared his throat. "Onin does the usual salutations and greeting crap. What do you want, Jak?"

"Lady Bug said that the Oracle is gone."

Onin's fingers whirred.

"Woah, woah. Slow it down just a little." Pecker watched the colored mist. "Onin says based on the Oracle's last known ethereal movements, she has divined a prediction of doom."

"For Haven?"

"No, stupid. For the whole planet. I said this was a prediction of doom! It has far reaching consequences!" Pecker rolled his eyes. "Onin says the Oracle is not truly gone. It is weak. It has withdrawn to gather its strength. It is preparing for something… evil."

"Great," said Jak. "Does this have anything to do with me?"

"Oh, of course, I forgot. Everything is about you." Pecker threw his wings into the air. "The Oracle is _also_ about to divert a lot of its energy to _you_, Ungrateful One. Hence the reason for its retreat."

Jak narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"About the ungratefulness? Well! You didn't even _thank_ me for doing all that research on those Precursor artifacts a few month-"

"No, not that," Jak said irritably. "The Oracle's energy."

"Hmmph."

Onin drew a deliberate shape, tracing it several times with her fingers.

"See this?" Pecker pointed to it. "This represents you. It is a circle with a curvy line going through the middle. I'd say it's too complex for you to handle, but I'm not the one with the thumbs here." He pointed to one half. It glowed purple. "This is your Dark side, and this," he pointed to the other half. "Will be your Light side. The Oracle is waiting and gathering power so that you can soon utilize your new capacity."

Jak folded his arms. "I'm not following."

"I'm not surprised!" Pecker huffed and sat back. "Some of the words I used were over four letters long. I'll explain it again. This is your Dark side, you know, the part that mutates into a horrible beast and rampages through the city causing unwonted destruction. _This_ will be your Light side, which Onin is reluctant to explain further."

Jak stared at the symbol.

"Why did the Precursors give such unholy power to someone as dumb as you? What happened to the little voice in your head called Reason? Why am I stuck in this body? Got answers for those questions, lady?"

Onin waved him away. She redrew the symbol and pointed at the light half. It throbbed white.

"Stop showing him, he won't get it," said Pecker.

"Look, I didn't come for a lecture on Precursor mythology. What do I have to do to get the Oracle back?"

"You're not going to get it back, dummy! This isn't another quest!" Pecker clenched the ends of his wings into mock fists. "You aggravate me so much! Look at me! Am I molting? Is this stress molt?"

Onin sighed. She wiped the symbol from the air.

"Onin says there is nothing you can do but wait. The Oracle is not coming back. What matters is that you have yet to fulfill your true destiny. Patience and perseverance will give you the answers you seek. You know, all the good stuff for you while we're doomed."

"What am I gonna tell Lady Bug?" Jak glanced at the tent flap. "She lives with the Oracle. It takes care of her."

Pecker scoffed. "She belongs to the state now. Maybe they'll put her to good use. We need more urchins cleaning the streets. Have you seen those streets? They're filthy!"

Onin zapped Pecker and waved for Jak to leave.

Outside, Lady Bug sat in the dust, nibbling a gigantic cookie. Jak joined her.

"Want some?" She broke a piece off.

"No thanks." Jak folded his legs up to his chin. She shrugged and shoved it in her mouth. "What did you do to Pecker? He really doesn't like you."

"He made fun of me so I pet him _backwards._"

Jak blinked.

"It made his feathers go in different directions. He hates that."

Jak chuckled.

"Especially since it makes them all fall out." Lady Bug took another bite. "So… how do we get the Oracle back?"

"We can't."

"_What?_" She choked on her cookie and coughed. "What?!"

"Onin said the Oracle is waiting, gathering power for some upcoming doom. We have to wait, too."

"What?!" Slummers glanced at her as she sprang up. "We have to find the Oracle, Jakko! If we don't… what will happen to me?"

"I don't know."

"I do! C'mon, Jak," she grabbed his hand and tugged. "Pecker was just kidding. He hates me, you know. We gotta go. We gotta go find the Oracle."

Jak pulled her down gently. "There's nothing to find, Lady Bug," he said, looking into her big eyes. "We have to wait."

"No! Let go! We have to-"

"Shh!" Jak gripped her wrists. "Sit down!"

"Ow!"

"Hey!" called a slummer. She jogged over to them. "What are you doing to that little girl?" She narrowed her eyes at Jak.

"I'm-"

"He won't let go! We have to find the Oracle! The Oracle is missing!" Lady Bug started to cry.

"What?" the slummer whispered.

"It's fine," said Jak between grit teeth, avoiding the girl's swinging fists. "Pecker and Onin said we just have to wait-"

"The Oracle is missing?" The slummer didn't wait for affirmation. She turned and ran.

"Oh, great." Jak shook Lady Bug. "Shh! Be quiet! We'll figure out what to do, okay?"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!! I want Tessy!" Lady Bug stopped struggling. She leaned into his shoulder and cried.

"Uh… shh," Jak patted her back. "I'll take you to Tessy. Stop crying, okay?"

"If we don't find the Oracle they'll make me be a slave!"

"I won't let them do that," Jak picked her up and scanned the sky for a zoomer. "C'mon, I'll take you to Tessy. She'll know what to do."

Lady Bug sniffed and stuck her tongue out at the tent.

**Please review! And don't forget about the ND email thing.**


End file.
